Inuyasha Highschool Chaos
by darkscriptor
Summary: !SMUT!


**Hello everyone this is darkscriptor.**

**Inuyasha; No one cares dude**

**Kagome; Inuyasha Sit!**

**Inyuyasha; That doesnt work in this story **

**Kagome; Aww why not?**

**Darkscriptor; because this is my story**

**Inuyasha; Yea its his story**

**Darkscriptor; Hey I'm a girl (cries in the corner inuyasha thought i was a guy)**

**Kagome; Look what youve done you made her cry (compforts darkscriptor)**

**Inuyasha; Pssh aint my fault i thought she was guy by her name**

**Darkscriptor; (Cries) inuyasha is so mean**

**Inuyasha; Would it make you feel better if i made out wit kagome**

**Darkscriptor; YES!**

**Kagome; wwww wha**

**Inuyasha kissses kagome**

**Darkscipto; Yay! I dont own anything inuyasha but this story**

*****~~~ Normal POV~~~*****

Beep! Beep! Beep! SMASH! Ugggh fuck dam it ! Kagome rolled over in bed to see the (now smashed into bits) digital clock read 7:30 am which ment she was late. Kagome quickly got up and rushed into the bathroom takeing a quick hot shower she came running back into her room tooth brush in her mouth and coming through her long black hair. When done with that she picked out her outfit it was her first day at a new school Fuedal High a well known private school.**(AN' I had no idea what to call it bear with me) **She picked out a black skinny jeans and a red shir twith black and gray skulls that hung off one of her shoulders with a black wife beater under it with black and gray converses. She quickly put on her outfit and pulled her hair into pigtails with a zigzag part and her long bang swopped tothe right side of her face. She put some mascara and black eyeliner on took one look at her self in the mirror grabbed her chckered gray and purple book bag and ran downstairs. There her brother rubbing his eyes yawning. SOUTA! What are you doing just getting up? Were gonna be late.

"No were not" replied souta

"Yes we are" kagome

"No were not"

"Yes we are"

Stop yelling Kagome's mom screamed walking into the living room. Kagome you are not going to be late i set your clock an hour ahead. W..What ,why? kagome stuttered thinking she could have head another hour of sleep. "Because i thought you wouldn't wake up but here you are "Replied her mother. Uggh then I'm going ahead to scope out the school. Bye mom. Kagome yelled as she ran out the door she kept running in the direction of her new school until she bumped into something hard and soft at the same time she flew back. Uhhh that hurt she said then looked up to see a guy with long sliver hair staring back down at her with golden eyes and dog ears. She had to admit he was dam good looking. He had on a red shirt with a black chain baggy black pants and black tennis shoes his shirt fit perfectly soo the eye could just make out the hidden sexiness of the chiseled chest underneath uh are you ok she asked as she was getting up .

No response .

Um hello. she said

-...-

Hello, she tried again waving her hand in front of him.

He grabbed her wrist and brought her into an embrace. Umm she shifted uncomfortable trying to get away thinking did he hit his head or so.. But before she could finish that thought his lips descendened**(AN, Idk how to spell it hehe)** onto hers. Her eyes open wide in shock but she didn't push away why because his lips were soft and needy and she was malting into him. She felt him lick her bottom lip asking for entrance she opened her mouth a little and felt his tongue sneak in she was delighted in his taste. All to soon he pulled away they were both panting though the kiss felt like it lasted for years it was only about ten seconds.

"You..Your not her " the stranger replied still panting

"Huh" was her reply

The stranger stood and turned to leave. Wait she shouted "you can't kiss someone like that and not tell them your name than leave". He smirked and looked amuse . Hmm kiss someone like that does that mean you enjoyed he said as he walked back only inches apart from her now.

Umm. Was all she could reply she mentally slapped herself for being speechless in front of him.

He ran his thumb over her lips. Hmmm he murmured then quickly turned away. My name is Inuyasha and you might just be my new entertainment he said before walking away. She ran her fingers over her lips still feeling his kiss and touch of his fingers. Then what he said registered in her mind. What did he mean entertainment? She was thoroughly confused she shook away those thoughts and continued towards school with her mind always wondering back to that boy to _...Inuyasha._

**(AN) THIS IS MY FIRST POSTED FANFIC SOOO PLEASE DONT KILL ME. Yea this is my first fanfic i mean i have been reading them for ever but first time i wrote my own i usually read yaoi sasunaru or soraxriku but recently ive been reading inuyasha and shugo chara soo i took a crack at it and here is the first chapter please review im waiting to get up to at least ten before continuing. Sooo do it you know you want to click that button. Click it i command it of you lol bye.**


End file.
